The Prophecy of the Ancient Keyblade Weilders
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: well set 3 yrs after kh2 which i don't know what happens, but enjoy t and please R&R but No flames please! ENJOY!May be T in later chapters....
1. Chapter 1

HI! this is my first fic in Kingdom Hearts, I luv the game! Well enjoy and please no flames!

Disclamer:I don't own Kingdom hearts nor the final fantasy characters in the game nor this story!

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real? Or is it just a dream?"

Prologue

"Riku do you know where Kiari is?" Sora asked Riku looked at him and spoke "She's with Yuffie and Areith looking after Leon cause he was badly injured in the coliseum tournament but I think Kiari might be one of the sacred Keyblade wielders, from the prophecy that King Mickey was telling me about while we were behind the door." Sora looked at him, but heard a voice whispering in his ear "You must Protect Kiari and help her wield her Keyblade." Riku looked at Sora and asked "Sora did you hear a little voice whispering that we have to protect Kiari and help her wield her keyblade?" Sora nodded but then got up and ran toward the underground tavern to go find Leon and the girls (Kiari, Yuffie and Aretith). Riku caught up to Sora and asked him "What's wrong Sora?" Sora looked at him and spoke "We have to protect Kiari, Riku, we need to help her get her Keyblade." "It's our duty." Riku nodded and they saw Heartless suronding Kiari, Leon, Yuffie, and Areith. Sora noticed that Kiari was trying to support Leon. Sora and Riku ran over there and Riku told them "Go to the Disney Castle for safety. GO NOW!" Kiari lifted Leon over her soulder a little more but then when she started running A tall form took form in front of her, blocking her way. Sora ran over there to make sure she was ok, when saw it was Fairy Godmother she had a keyblade in her hand, she handed it to Kiari and she whispered to her "Kiari, dear you are the wielder of the sacred Keyblade called the Fairy Harp" "I'll take Leon, Yuffie, Aretith, Sora, Riku and yourself to the Disney castle for you safety." Kiari nodded but spoke "I want to test out it's power first." Fairy Godmother nodded Kiari looked at the keyblade and wished in her mind 'I wish these Heartless were gone!' Then the Keyblade started to glow and the Heartless disappeared. Kiari looked at the others and saw them staring at her in amassment. She looked at them all and then at Sora, he smiled a smile that she had not seen for 3 years….


	2. Chapter 2

_here is Chapter 1 enjoy!_

_Disclamer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts, FF, and disney!_

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real? Or is it just a dream?"_

She looked at them all and then at Sora, he smiled a smile that she had not seen for 3 years….

Chapter 1

Sora walked up to her in the old tavern waterway where he got the Oath Keeper keyblade and he walked up to her and handed her his silver crown necklace and placed it around her neck. She looked at him with small, light tears and hugged him. He hugged back and whispered "I'll always be here to protect you." She dug her head into Sora's chest and he felt tears falling down on his shirt.

After a couple of minutes they broke apart and he asked Sora "Should we go to the Disney Castle?" Sora nodded and Sora watched Kiari walk up to Leon who was lying on the cold stones still unconscious. She lifted him up and Fairy God Mother told them "Come children, quickly now." Kiari asked Sora "Could you help me get him throw the warp hole." Sora nodded and lifted Leon's Left arm over his right shoulder and Kiari lifted Leon's right arm over her left shoulder. They were the last two to walk into the warp hole other than Fairy Godmother.

When the warp hole reopened and they were in front of the door that opened up to the throne room. Kiari looked around and then looked at Sora who looked at Fairy Godmother. She tapped the door to see it open. Kiari and Sora helped carry Leon in where Areith asked Kiari and Sora "Would you like Yuffie and I to carry Leon?" Kiari nodded and then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. It was Cloud, but he didn't have his wing but he still had his long sword. He walked up to Yuffie and Areith and whispered "I'll take him, you must stay here." Yuffie though always tough stared tearing. Tears stained her face and of course Cloud being the only one who knew her as good as Leon told her, "Yuffie, I know Leon and I know he'll pull through." "You must believe!" Yuffie then looked at him and nodded then a bright light showed a key blade. It was a pale blue and then Sora whispered "That key blade is called the Oathkeeper." Kiari looked at Sora then at Yuffie. Yuffie had tears running down her eyes still but then she whispered "I have to believe for Leon." Then she ran up to Cloud and mouthed "Thank you." Cloud nodded and then walked up to Sora and Riku and asked them "I need to talk to you alone." Of course they nodded and they followed Cloud to the gardens.

Cloud then stopped and turned to Sora and Riku. He spoke "Sora, Riku, Leon should be able to make it out of his coma but there is something you must do." Sora then asked "What do we have to do?" "Alright to my knowledge only Kiari has the power to heal anyone who is wounded or ill." Sora looked at Cloud and asked "Why doesn't Areith have her Keyblade yet?" Cloud looked at him and then spoke "That I do not know." Sora then nodded and responded "I'll talk to Kiari about helping Leon." Cloud nodded and so did Riku and they all walked back into the Throne room…..


End file.
